Max's Baby
by MaxRide25
Summary: Yeah, I'm only writing this 'cause my friend made me. Anyways, it's about Max and Fang having a baby. Yeah, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PARAMORE! Anyways, enjoy!**

"_Congratulations ma'am. It's a girl. What will you name her?" I looked at my flock, then locked my gaze on Fang, and he gave me the tiniest smile, pink still tinting his cheeks, and nodded slightly. "I'll name her…" _

That is the third time this week I've had that dream! It's starting to bug me. And yet… it's intriguing. Well, time to start the day. I got out of bed and stretched out my wings. That's right. Wings. And no, they're not fake. My name's Maximum Ride, but the rest of the flock calls me Max. The flock are my "siblings". There are six –seven if you count Total- of us. There's Fang. My Fang. We've been a couple only for about a year now, but it seems like forever. He's silent, dark, mysterious, and he has wings too. We all do. There's also Iggy, 18 (like me and Fang), and he's blind. He's notorious for making and detonating bombs. He's just as bad as Gazzy, whose real name is the Gasman. He's 12 and freakishly tall for his age. But, again, we all are. Then there's Nudge, the preppy 15 year old. She's the one to go to if you have a fashion crisis. No joke. Then there's 10 year old Angel. She's a mind reader, and a mind controller. She has other powers, like breathing under water, but that's not important. Well, now you know about us. Oh, and one more thing. I'm supposed to save the world. No pressure, right? Wrong!  
I got out of bed and put on my clothes. Jeans and a Paramore** (don't own!)** shirt. Typical outfit for me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then my door cracked open. I froze. Every muscle in my body tensed up. Wait a sec. I know that hand. Fang came in and sat on my bed. I sat beside him, while getting a comb through one of my impossible snarls. He smirked at me.  
"Scare you?"  
"You wish Emo Kid," I said, smirking. But he knew me too well, so he just laughed. That's what I love about him. He's so silent and mysterious around everyone else, but he's so open with me.  
"So, the kids are with your mom, and Iggy and Ella went to a movie. Watcha wanna do tonight?" I pondered this question for a while. I was thinkin' a walk around the park, then spend the rest of the night in here," I said, winking. He knew exactly what I was thinking. So that's exactly what we did.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, when Fang walked in.

"Hey." My God, does he look incredibly hot. And on account of what we did last week, he looks hotter than ever.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and moved to make room for him on my bed. He smiled back and sat beside me.

"Have fun last week?" He said in a teasing tone. "Nope." I said, making my face carefully blank. No expression whatsoever. He looked at me, studying my face, and then laughed. I laughed too, not because his laugh is contagious –well it is, but not's the main reason why I laughed. I laughed because when he laughs, it makes my day brighter.

"Nice one, Max." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I love feeling his lips on mine. There was a knock on my door and we broke apart quickly. We're not going to get in trouble, we just don't like people barging in when we act all couple-y.

"Yes?" I looked at Fang. He shrugged. He talks a lot, as you can tell. The door opened and in stepped…

…Iggy. Yeah, Iggy. "What's up Iggy?" I said, confused. He normally doesn't come to my room. Ever. "I, uh, need advice. What does it mean when a girl is "late"?" He asked, tentatively.

I looked at Fang, and smirked. "Fangy here will explain everything." I said, giggling. My giggle quickly faded when I realized something. "I'll be back." I said, rushing to the bathroom. Crap, crap, crap. I hope it's not true. Oh, God, please let it not be happening. I check the cabinet for what I was looking for and tested.

"SHIT!" I scream so loud, everyone in a half-mile of the house heard me. I came out of the bathroom and slumped against the wall. Fang sat beside me and put his arm around me. "Hey", he said, "what's wrong?"

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. "Remember last week? Congratulations Father Fang." Fang fainted right then and there.

**A/N Oooooh, Fangy's a father! And he fainted! And Maxie's a mommy! Will they be able to have the kid unharmed? Help me figure out names for the baby!**

**Nudge: Ooh, how about Saphira! Or Nala!**


End file.
